particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nour Temrkaidsrme
'Nour Temrkaidsrme Mede '(3645-3734) was the Shahbanu of Barmenia (3682-3) ruling along side her husband Shah Kostaq I. She claimed to be the daughter of Temrkai Khan and Brmek Princess Dina. She served as Regent-Atabeki for her son Temrkai II (3688-92) Early Life Little is certain about the early life of Nour. She claims to be the daughter of the great Temrkai Khan by his concubine, Dina, Princess of Barmenia. She says she was born in southern Jakania after her mother fled the court of Temrkai, following his death and civil strife. Nour says she was raised comfortably since her mother managed to smuggle a fistful of diamonds and bought a large waterfront property in Jakania. She was educated by private tutors and never attended university. Her mother continued to claim the throne following the installation of Set I as Shah after the Great Khan's death. On November 20, 3678 Nour's mother and supposedly her lady in waiting Flavia Augustulus were killed in a train crash in Masul, Jakania. Several analysts dispute this, saying it was Nour who died with her mother on the train. Shahbanu of Barmenia She says Kostaq Fisnik her future husband found her and along with two thousand retainers, took her to Barmenia, wed her and claimed the throne in their names. Nour and her husband went into hiding following the wedding and revelation in January 3680. In March 3682 Fisnik's army of some 220,000 men landed in Kathuristan and in a few weeks took over most of Barmenia save for Sisula. The couple seized the reigns of power following the conquest. They were thrown out the following year in July by a popular (republican) uprising. Jelbania Upon reaching Jelbania in 3684, the family's fortunes improved when a large number of Beks and aristocrats agreed to recognise her son, Temrkai as heir to Temrkai Khan After their allies won the 3685 election, Temrkai was proclaimed Khan of Jelbania and the family moved into the Purple Palace. Regent-Atabeki Following her husband's death on March 5, 3688, Nour claimed the Regency for her son and the Kurultai approved. Her administration increased defensive efforts against the perceived threat from Vanuku with the infamous Nour's Line built during her regency - a 900 km fortification monstrosity. In March 3692 Nour was overthrown by her Defence Minister Bek Wrntukai Genzisrmko Jeztri who forced her to marry him and declared himself Regent-Atabek. Nour and her children were confined to the Purple Palace. She and her daughters were liberated when Bek Jeztri fell in 3694. Lady Nour remained a great beauty even in her fifties and several Jelbek noblemen courted her. She declined to wed again and moved with her son and his family to Deltaria after the monarchy fell and later on to Kafuristan where she remained until her son was invited to re-assume the throne of Jelbania in 3721. She returned to Jelbania, leaving a decade later when her grandson Shlajkai II Khan was overthrown in a popular uprising. Lady Nour followed her family to Vanuku dying of heart disease shortly after the move. The government of Barmenia declared her to be a pretender later after her death although some have hypothesized that she did have Mede blood as the Great Khan took numerous concubines from the House of Mede after his conquest of Barmenia. Category:Barmenian people Category:Barmenian monarchs Category:Jelbania monarchy